


What Happens at the Bar-

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Paul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bar Room Brawl, Bartender Tom, Because of the Sequel I get to add more tags yay, Biting, Breeding, Claiming, Desperation, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, Fights, Impaired Judgement, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tom, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Pregnancy, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Scratching, Unplanned Pregnancy, alpha tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: It seems that Tom's shift at the local bar would be pretty uneventful- until he begins to feel the beginning pangs of his heat rapidly approaching. Despite trying to find someone else to take his shift, he's stuck there until further notice.Paul may be there to protect him, but the real problem lies with the company he brought with. Tord has always been an asshole, but at least it seems to hold him up well in a fight?





	1. Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for giving this fic a look at!  
> I've always been a sucker for A/O/B, and I really hope that you all enjoy it as well. This will be a two part fic, and the second part will be written...whenever I feel like it!  
> As a heads up, my personal headcanon for A/O/B is that Omegas will only have an entrance while Alphas will only have a knot. When you present, your genitals change whether you're male or female. If that doesn't throw you off, please enjoy!

It was a rather dreary night during Tom’s shift, dark clouds hanging lazily in the sky with the promise of rain eminent. It was nights like this that usually brought in the more somber of patrons. The quiet type, looking to escape the rain and drown their sorrows in cheap liquor and good fun.

Luckily for Tom, he was the one in charge of these boring assholes, and all of their simple orders.

The Omega was perched behind the countertop, glass in hand as he lazily wiped it down with a wet rag near the side of the sink. The night was still young, sure, but it seemed he wouldn’t be making good tips tonight. Even for a Wednesday’s standard. Everyone sitting at the bar had their attention elsewhere, and didn’t seem the type to down a hearty amount for the night.

Except for maybe the Alpha who came here far too often- a burly man in his late fifties. His mate had left with the kids a little less than a month ago, and it seemed he took to the bar to cope- and to flirt with the poor Omega bartenders that worked there.

Just his damn luck.

“Can I get another one, cutie?” he had called over to Tom, the Omega having to bite back a sigh and put on his more friendly of smiles. He grabbed one of the short, square glasses, before filling it with whiskey on the rocks. He slid the glass over, leaning against the side.

“Anything else I can get you, Mike?” he asked, already bracing for the cheesy pickup line that was sure to come his way. And like clockwork, the Alpha didn’t disappoint.

“Just your number- or your sweet little self perched on my lap for the night. I’ll take either.” He drawled in that disgustingly slurred voice of his, nails on a chalkboard for the Omega’s ears. Yet he forced a laugh like always, picked up his empty glass, before turning towards the sink once more and washing the glass.

“You know I remain strictly professional with all of the bar’s patrons. You’ll have to ask elsewhere.” Tom said, the words smooth like water. It seemed every self-entitled Alpha in the bar wanted a piece of the Omega bartenders, and the same song and dance was growing very old, very fast.

Of course he knew that Stacy had it far worse than him, as female Omegas were far preferred over their male counterparts. Whenever he had to work with her on the weekends, it was always a pity to see the particularly handsy Alphas attempting to court her to their homes.

He was able to usually take over her orders, shove her to the back where she could get her head back on her shoulders, and just hold his breath through the cloud of pheromones the particularly sleazy type would send her way.

He hated most of the Alphas that came here- especially since he could still sense Mike’s eyes on him, trailing over his form as he attempted to wash the few glasses in the sink in fucking peace. It made his skin crawl- and not just because he could feel a prickling sensation over his skin.

He was particularly sensitive to scents today. He could smell the Alphas from across the room clear as day- not even considering the ones actually sitting at the bar. It was hard to ignore being surrounded by it, but typically he could filter it out and grow used to their particular charms.

But tonight it was hard to ignore.

He was tugging at the collar to his black button down, the vest around him feeling unbearably hot. He had angled the fan in the back to hit him directly, tousseling his spiked locks, but it wasn’t enough. Summer nights were usually bad with humidity, but he knew that even this was a stretch for tonight.

That, and every fucking Alpha in the bar smelt appealing to him. He was subtly filtering out traits he appreciated in each one- like their build, or their hair, or their charms. He was a bit less cynical in his orders than usual, and actually found himself enjoying some of the compliments he received from particularly attractive ones.

The female Alphas were particularly flirty with him as well. Complimenting how nice he dressed up, how good his service was. He was pulling in more tips than he expected than usual, and the Alpha to Beta ratio was quickly tipping despite the usual patrons being Betas.

More and more Alphas were filtering into the bar, placing orders, sitting at the booths and paying more attention to him than he would have guessed. Worst of all? He wasn’t against the sudden attention. He was grooming himself more than expected, lowering the collar of his shirt and exposing the smooth expanse of his unamrked throat now.

It was just to cool off, right? Shit. It was getting hard to keep track of what he was doing now. Everything smelt so good, and he only belatedly realized what was happening when the first Alpha finally commented on the sweet smell in the air.

“It smells like cedar and pineapples in here.” One of the larger Alphas in the back said, lifting his nose as her friends did the same. They turned about the room, before Tom almost shivered the moment that their eyes landed on him. That was him, wasn’t it. He smelled like the fucking prestages of heat.

Tom felt his heart hammering away in his chest as it became clear what was happening, stepping back with shaky motions as soon word spread through the crowd that their bartender was smelling awfully good. He could feel his face heating up from a mixture of panic and..fuck.

He ducked into the back before he could rouse any more attention, darting towards the break room as quickly as he could. He needed to get his suppressors immediately- in the pathetic hopes that it would be enough to sate over his heat until a shift replacement could arrive.

He was loosening his checkered tie as he popped a few of the pills into his hands, phone already out and dialed to the owner’s number. He was swallowing the pills dry, praying to whatever was good and holy that the man would pick up.

Spencer, the cook, was peeking his head out from the back. The Beta was clearly confused as to why their bartender was in the back rather than serving patrons. Tom only gave him a side glance before shakily raising his finger to the one minute sign, before sighing in relief when his boss was on the other end.

“Oh thank god- Daniel. Yes, it’s Tom. I’m having a bit of a situation right now at the bar, and since I’m the only bartender on the clock, I just.” He took a deep breath to steady himself, “My biological clock is being a dick right now, and I’m in the prestages of heat. There are a lot of Alphas out there and- I think I need a replacement.”

He listened to Dan on the other end, flinching when the Alpha asked him if he had taken his suppressants regularly this week. “Yes. I did, I assure you. I even took some more now just to stave off the heat long enough to be replaced.”

After a brief sigh, and a pause on the Alpha’s end, he was putting Tom on hold while he made a few calls to the other workers. Tom was clutching his phone tight on the other end, anxiety rising from his gut. There was no telling what could happen if he went into heat around all of these Alphas in the bar.

You heard horror stories on the news quite often, in fact. Omega goes into heat in a public setting, Alphas catch wind of it, and a near primal urge overtakes them to fight like savages did before civilization. Instinct was a powerful thing, and their entire biological makeup urged them to fight, mate, breed.

Tom didn’t want to be stuck in a competition like that- not when he was the prize. He was absolutely terrified, sitting in the break room, stewing on the other end. He perked up when Dan was back on the other line, though.

“Well? Did you get anyone to take my shift?” he asked almost too quickly, yet the hesitance in Dan’s tone didn’t bode well.

“Tom, you know you’re our best Omega, right? You took the suppressants, and your heat shouldn’t fully hit until much later tonight if you’re just getting the symptoms. The best I can do for you is have Paul come in and watch you. Since he’s mated and on suppressants himself, he should be able to keep you safe.”

Tom felt like his stomach just dropped out through the floor, panic steadily rising even quicker as he realized he would have to stay here for the rest of his shift. He wanted to argue, open his mouth and explain that he couldn’t do it- but Dan was already sighing on the other end of his phone.

“As an apology for having to keep you here in such situations, I’ll let you make time and a half tonight. I called everyone I could, but they’re either in the same situation as you, or busy. Breeding season is the most hectic, as you know. But I need to go now, okay? Paul will be there shortly.”

And with that, the line was dead, and Tom was stuck with the phone resting on the side of his head in disbelief. He slowly lowered the line, before outright shouting as he shoved the damn thing back into his bag. The pills went next, before he was collapsing back onto the side of the chair.

Spencer had been standing off to the side the entire time, concern laced on his features. When Tom noticed him just standing there, he narrowed his eyes a bit, before turning to the side with a low sigh. “Yes, Spender. I’m about to start my heat like the worthless Omega I am, and I’m not okay, before you ask.” He said, before the chef flinched a bit.

“Tom…” he began, “You aren’t worthless. You didn’t ask for your heat to start, and if you need anything, just let me know okay? If things get too bad out there then you can hide back here and I’m sure police can break up a measly Alpha fight.”

Tom did appreciate Spencer’s concern, but he merely let out a sigh as he rose from his seat and brushed the front of his uniform down. “Thanks, Spencer, but Paul is coming soon and should be able to keep me safe. At least, that’s what the boss is banking on, so.” His tone wasn’t exactly convinced, but he didn’t dwell on it.

He had patrons to serve, and being stuck in here wasn’t going to help anyone.

When he stepped out, he was a bit glad to see that the crowd was smaller since Tom stepped out. He was greeted with Mike’s usual leer, but he didn’t dwell on it, instead leaning against the countertop and looking over the patrons with empty glasses.

“Can I get you a refill?” he asked, in that oh so sweet tone of his, which was eagerly met with the patrons asking him for refills and orders. He wrote down a few food orders as well, putting them on the fishing line to the back, before reeling it back and going back to bustling about.

At least the suppressors were working well. His scent was still more pronounced than usual, and his nose was still overly sensitive in itself, but he was actually able to be productive once more. He almost didn’t notice how much time had passed until the ding of the bell notified him to another person stepping inside.

“Hey, welcome to-“ He looked up, nearly melting in relief when Paul stepped inside. The large Alpha looked up to Tom, nodded his head, before sliding over and adjusting his pink bow around his neck. He was the largest of the Alphas that worked here, and Tom was more than glad to see him.

“Well hey there, stranger. It’s been a while since I worked with you.” Tom said, tone lighthearted as the other lifted a bushy eyebrow in response. His grin was playful, with a bent cigarette resting between his teeth. “You’re telling me, Tom. Don’t even remember the last time I was able to have a shift with you. Pups have been taking up me and Patryk’s time- they’re quite a handful.” He said, before Tom laughed in response.

He got the man one of his favorite drinks- a simple cucumber vodka- before sliding it over to him and leaning forward against the bar. “Oh, I can bet. Nobody was expecting Patryk to have SIX puppies. That’s quite the litter.” He joked around, glad to see that already a few Alphas were having second thoughts of approaching Tom at the bar.

Paul was about two hundred plus pounds of pure muscle and fat, even if his body could be described as a tad overweight. He was intimidating, and that’s all that mattered. And at the mention of his pups? He was practically bolstering with pride, pulling out pictures from his wallet of his rather petite mate holding the six bundles of joy in his arms at the hospital bed.

“Ah, god. It was hell for the poor thing to pop em out, but already they’re taking after their father. Look at this one.” He said, pointing towards one that definitely had Paul’s nose. “He’s already speakin his first words- and it was papa!”

Tom was softening at the sight of how happy their family looked, leaning against his fist as Paul continued to talk about his pups. Maybe one day Tom could have a family like that-but the thought of actually giving birth and carrying? Way too soon to be concerned with shit like that.

Every so often he would have to step away and actually serve the customers, of course, but generally the duo was left alone by the many interested Alphas that were present. He brought food out to bar tables, changed the music, and generally felt like this shift would be going pretty damn good.

That is, of course, until a certain Alpha stepped in.

The ring of the bell caused his head to turn up, before he was scrunching his nose in distaste at the sight of Tord at the door. “Welcome to The Office.” He said, the line coming out laced with as much sarcasm as he could, before Tord was immediately heading to the bar with his arms outstretched.

“Paul! Why, if it isn’t my favorite Alpha!” he greeted, the other perking up and instantly grinning in response. The two had been in a pack for the longest of times, a bond between them that no doubt was nary impossible to break. They exchanged a brief hug, before Paul was slapping the much larger Alpha upside his back.

“Tord, what brings you to this side of town?” Paul had asked in good nature, to which Tord replied by sliding into the seat next to him and shrugging his broad shoulders. “Ah, you know, just wanted to check up on the little place since Patryk told me you were coming in to work.” He said, before his deep grey eyes wandered over to Tom’s form. “Babysitting, I believe?”

They held eye contact for a moment, before Tom was narrowing his own in annoyance. “Yeah, real fucking funny, Tord.” He said, before already pulling down the man’s usual drink. “I’ve got enough shit to deal with right now, and your attitude isn’t about to be on the list.” He stated, sliding the Akevitt to the Alpha.

He laughed, his voice too fucking smooth for Tom’s taste, and took the glass into his large palm. God, everything about the Alpha was too big, and it pissed Tom off. He was the kind of guy that shoudn’t be anywhere around him right now, but here Paul was, joking and laughing with the guy like it was no big deal.

Tom decided to say fuck it to the duo, and instead went to help serve and talk to other customers. At least they seemed interested enough in him, even if it was only because he could feel a bit of slick gathering between his folds. No doubt his scent was shifting once more, even if the full effects weren’t reaching past the hormone blockers.

Nothing that loosening his tie couldn’t fix, and attempting to walk as if he wasn’t getting oddly aroused by the scents in the room. He could smell every Alpha, sure, but there was something about that fucker’s scent that was driving him crazy.

He smelled like gunpower and cigar smoke, with the undertones of spice. It was an almost dangerous scent, but Tom couldn’t get enough of it as he nearly found himself rubbing his thighs together as he prepared another drink.

He blearily noted that his hands were shaking a bit too late, the glass he was working on slipping from his fingers as a wave of cramps ran through him. He shuttered as he fell down to his knees, eyes almost fogging over as the full blunt force of arousal shot through him. His scent turned a bit too sweet- before he was swallowing it down and looking at the mess he made on the floor.

It was like all went quiet in that moment, with everyone glancing over the side of the bar to the Omega on the floor. He looked up, noting the almost hungry looks in their eyes, before shaking it off and carefully using a nearby dustpan to start brushing the glass inside.

He wasn’t in heat yet, so it wasn’t horribly offending with his scent- but it was getting bad. Paul was looking down at him in concern as Tom forced himself into a standing position again, slightly unsteady as he dumped the glass into the trash.

He spared a look at Tord, hating how amused he looked, before turning to the man whose drink he was working on. “My apologies, sir. I’ll start working on a new one immediately.” He said, even if the Beta’s expression was one of pity. It was clear what was happening to Tom, and at least the guy was sympathetic to leave him a rather good tip when he handed the new drink to him.

Tom was leaning against the counter now, pulses of heat occasionally moving through his groin. He had no doubt that he was leaking slick now, the too-sweet smell catching the attention of the Alphas nearby. But whenever one would seem like he was going to get up and try and point out the elephant in the room, Paul or Tord would narrow their eyes and placate the rising tensions.

Tom was only semi conscious to the fact that Paul was talking to him, raising his hand and attempting to place it on Tom’s shoulder. The poor Omega couldn’t stop the purr from rising from his throat, eyes half lidded as he made eye contact with him.

“Wha-?”, he had asked when Paul and Tord shared a look, before snapping out of it when he realized what was happening. He grabbed his hair and gave it a small tug, before shaking it off with a small huff leaving him. “If you were asking if I was fine, the answer is yes. It’s just. Getting hard to keep focus, is all. I can take more suppressants in another thirty minutes.” He said, although he had no clue what state he would be in at that time.

He was nervous that the suppressants wouldn’t actually kick in on time, but he was running out of options, and this was his last hope. At least it seemed that Paul was unaffected by the sight and scent of the Omega. And if he was going to be honest? He didn’t want to see how Tord was holding up.

He kept his gaze away from the other unmated Alpha, just leaning down a bit on the bar and letting the two’s conversation slowly continue as Tom attempted to keep an eye out for customers.

But it seemed everyone was served, and it left Tom’s eyes borely roaming over the establishment. Once again he was picking out the Alphas in the crowd, noting their traits. No doubt the big one in the back would be the impatient type in bed- eager to bend him over and claim him, if his expression and impatient tapping wasn’t hint enough.

Tom then looked to a female Alpha at the bar, laughing with her friends, and generally just making her presence known. He had a feeling she would draw out the sex, make him feel good, before knotting him. This manner of observation kept going until finally he had went through all Alphas but one.

Tord.

The guy was…fucking massive. He was arguably the most muscular one here, with a broad chest and thick arms that he swore could snap him in fucking two. He was tall as well, not just broad, unlike Paul. He was self entitled, self centered, impatient, trigger happy. An Alpha like him fit the very definition of what the breed consisted of.

He was desirable, he was ungodly handsome, and he was the type of man to be able to get whatever it was that he wanted. Tom didn’t even realize how long he was staring, studying over the curves of his muscle, until he noticed that his fingers had gone between his legs.

He could feel how slick he was becoming through his pants, but the real concern was that it was all because of the Alpha in front of him. He could smell that heady musk rolling off of him like waves, thickening the room and clouding Tom’s head with the worst of thoughts.

He wondered if it would be considered bad taste to spread his legs here and just…oh god, that felt good. Tom shifted his stance a bit to be able to rest one hand on the table, but keep his legs spread for his other fingers to rub along his folds.

He was trying to keep his breath even, draw as little attention to himself as he could, but no doubt the sweet scent could only be getting more intense the longer he touched himself. He couldn’t fucking help it at this point.

Tord was an aphrodisiac at this point to his heat ridden mind, no doubt the most suitable mate in the bar. He was ridiculously strong, to the point it would be easy for him to fight off every ounce of competition and claim the Omega as his own. He wondered how his muscles would look when pulled back into a punch, or how his arms would feel with Tom desperately holding onto them for support when Tord thrusted into him.

He was panting now, real quiet like, but it was undeniable panting as he pressed his front and middle finger against the sensitive bud between his legs. He circled it in quick motions, feeling his thighs trembling as his hole just begged to be filled up.

In fact, he was already doing this, would it really hurt if he took it a step further? He glanced about to be sure none of the patrons were within eyeshot of behind the tall bar, before Tom was hastily shoving his hand into his pants. He needed relief- the burning sensation in his gut was only growing more intense by the moment.

He shifted just a bit, pretending to adjust his tie, before nearly shuttering as two fingers between to tease along the entrance to his cunt. He pressed against the ring of muscle, testing to see if he was loose, before having to cover an obscene noise with a cough as he was immediately able to bury two fingers up to the knuckle.

It felt like fire was dancing through him now, the fingers the only thing grounding him from a full desperate mess as he curled and twisted the digits inside of himself. Paul and Tord were busy as ever, not even noticing the mess that Tom was becoming.

He was on his last straw as he felt his fingers easing even deeper inside of himself, spreading them open and eagerly stuffing a third inside of himself. He wondered how much bigger Tord’s fingers could feel, or if he would fit perfectly against that muscular chest.

Tom couldn’t help but roll his hips as he felt himself getting closer. It couldn’t be an orgasm already, could it? He had just barely started. But he could feel something building, something that was wreaking havoc through his entire body on the way down.

 The feeling was so single handedly intense that pathetic little whimpers were rising from his throat, head tilting back as he wanted to stop but he couldn’t. He couldn’t stop the motions of his hand, legs trembling even worse as the bubbling feeling was moving from his stomach down.

“Tom?” he only faintly heard, opening his eyes just long enough to register Tord and Paul staring at him with a look of concern in their eyes. Hell, half of the bar was looking at him now. He was shaking from the sensations of his fingers, eyes glazed over with a cloud of lust as he slowly realized it was Paul speaking to him

“Tom? You with us?” He asked, trying to reach over the bar and steady Tom’s swaying. But the Omega was only able to open his mouth before a pathetic mewl was leaving him, falling to his knees and nearly yanking his tie off the second he felt a wave of heat reach his groin. Slick was pouring out of him the moment that the first heat cramp reached him, and it only got worse as his fingers felt like almost nothing inside of him.

He needed more- he couldn’t help the way he spread his legs on the floor and began to let out the most whorish of moans as his head clouded with pheromones. He could smell all of the Alphas, make out each of their scents shifting to a pitch, before nearly crying out as he buried a fourth finger inside of himself.

He was grinding his hips down onto the sensation, knees bent and body eager to be pleased as he blearily looked up at the commotion across the bar. He noticed almost too late that Mike, the largest Alpha in the bar besides Tord, had been able to see every motion of his hand from where he was sitting.

Terror was almost forefront in Tom’s mind the moment he noticed the Alpha rising from his seat, attempting to climb over the bar with a near feral look in his eyes. But at the scent of the pheromones he was giving off, Tom could only roll his eyes back and whimper.

He opened his eyes again, focusing on where he once was, before noticing in shock that Tord had rose up and basically pulled Mike off of the bar himself. He had the Alpha by his hair, throwing punches that no doubt were the full force of the Norwegian’s rage.

Paul was attempting to get everyone else out of the bar, a few Alphas wanting to stay behind and reach Tom as well. Fuck. He was in heat, wasn’t he? He was causing all of this. He whimpered out pathetically as the self hatred was washed away almost immediately by a powerful wave of need.

He went from on his knees to sprawled over on his back, legs spread open and waiting. Would an Alpha come and claim him? Prove victorious and take him and fuck him and breed him and- he moaned out, eyes watering as the cramps rolling through him only grew more powerful.

He was no doubt smelling like a walking sex icon, the entire bar clouded with his pheromones as his body was desperate to find the perfect mate. He needed it, needed to be filled, needed it so badly it hurt. He could hear fighting in the background, Paul’s voice mixing in with a deep growl that send shivers down his spine.

Paul was fighting someone- what happened to Tord? To Mike? He was only barely registering the concern before he was noticing that everything went quiet, Tom’s eyes slowly focusing on the bar’s ceiling. He needed to get up.

It was the only coherent thought in his head. He needed to get up and be sure Paul was okay. His hand came back sticky and wet from where he has buried his fingers inside of himself, smelling oh so sweet as he shakily brushed the wetness off onto his pants.  He tried to move his legs, but found the aspect of getting up was nearly impossible.

He had to grab the side of the bar’s inner cabinets and hoist himself up, using his jello arms to help get a good posture with his legs to rise up. He could finally see over the bar- and the place was dead empty besides Tord and Mike.

The two were in a heated battle, Tord’s hoodie having been torn and ripped while Mike was in much, much worse condition. Paul was laying slumped to the side of the wall, groaning in pain from an injury to the head. Tom was quickly feeling panic rising in him at the sight. Paul was one of his close friends, and admittedly almost a packmate at this point.

He looked to the two brawling Alphas, then back to Paul, before quickly he was using the bar for support as he made his way to the hatch of the bar. He shakily opened it, nearly falling without the support of the sides, but still had enough motivation to wobble his way over to Paul.

He collapsed down in front of him, panting hard as he carefully tilted his head up to look at the damage the other had sustained. Other than a slightly bloody bump on his head, he seemed to be okay. He was concerned for a moment that perhaps he had shattered his skull- but a gentle touch to his scalp proved that at least he was okay.

Paul flinched at the feeling, deep brown eyes opening and staring down at the Omega before him. He grit his teeth a bit, before flinching at the sound of a table smashing and quickly pulled Tom closer. “Kid- you need to get out of here.” He said, Tom shaking in his arms as the poor Omega was a hot mess.

He wasn’t affected by the scent, not when he had the mating mark of Patryk on his scent gland. But he was nervous. Tord was out of control, if the way he was nearly pulverizing Mike was any indication. The Alphas were in a brutal, bloody battle, and Paul knew for a fact the police wouldn’t arrive fast enough before a victor was established.

But Tom? His heat ridden mind was in heaven. He was nestled against a trusted packmate, staring at the battle of two Alphas’ over him. He was panting harshly as he could smell the aggressive, needy pheromones rolling off of the two contenders. He ground down a bit onto Paul’s leg, whimpering needily towards the feuding duo.

Paul was a bit slow to cover Tom’s mouth, however, as Tord’s narrowed eyes snapped over to the form of the Omega needily spread out in his packmate’s arms. He was bearing his claiming fangs in an aggressive snarl, before Mike was slamming his fist into the side of his head and sending them both across the floor.

The battle resumed, both sides brutally beating each other to a pulp, before Tom was gasping and arching his back in a desperate moan as another heat wave crashed through him. “A-Alpha!” he was crying out before he could even think to stop himself, the heat finally clouding his common sense as pure instinct and need took over.

It seemed that would be the turning tide for the battle- Tord’s teeth grit hard at the cry, before he was launching forward, grabbing Mike’s head, and slamming it brutally on the table while the other was distracted by the Omega’s call.

The behemoth of a man fell hard, a limp ragdoll on the floor of the dirty bar as Tord stood over him. His shoulders were rising and falling with each labored breath, body shaking with adrenaline as he basked in his victory.

Yet with another pleased whimper rising from Tom, a needy and awestruck expression in the Omega’s features, his eyes nearly narrowed into slits as he hunched his shoulders and prowled towards his prize.

Tom was his his his **His HIS** , nobody else could _fucking_ have him.

He watched as Paul weakly tried to pull Tom closer to him, the other Alpha gritting his teeth a bit and trying to use his foot to kick Tord away. “Snap out of it, boss!” he shouted, arms tightening around the Omega who CLEARLY needed to be knotted.

“You don’t know what you’re doing- you’re feral. Calm the fuck down, take some deep breaths. Can you hear me?” Paul had asked, barely making it through the static in Tord’s head. He only could see another Alpha latched close to his prize, trying to fight him for the rights of mating the Omega he fought so hard to claim

That wouldn’t be happening- and with a snarl, Tord was leaning down and gripping Paul by the throat. Even if he was a packmate, he wouldn’t be standing for another Alpha trying to keep him from what was his. He watched as Paul let go of Tom in favor of clawing at his hand, scrabbling for purchase, trying so hard to gasp for air.

“Tord- please!” His hoarse voice called out to him, trying to peel his hand back as his struggling sent the poor Omega sprawled out onto the floor. Tom rolled over onto his back, breathing heavily, watching in a panic as Tord was attempting to strangle Paul.

He had no clue what to do- before a curt little whimper slipped past him as the crotch of his pants was nearly soaked with slick. He spread his legs on the floor, wriggling around for purchase as his hand flew down to rub desperately at the soft mound between his legs.

It seemed his little display had caught Tord’s attention, the Alpha’s grip loosening just enough for Paul to get a deep breath of air before being pushed to the side entirely. Tom could feel Tord’s eyes on him, watching him, and the sheer exhilaration of the knowledge only caused Tom’s hand to speed up.

“Alpha- need it, need you. Please!” The end was punctuated with a high pitch keen, back arching off of the floor as Tord’s scent nearly overwhelmed him. He whimpered out pathetically the moment his hand was ripped away, Tord kneeling down and carefully shoving his hands under Tom’s knees.

It took a moment, but Tom soon got the hint to wrap his arm around Tord’s neck, clinging to him as he bucked his hips futiley into the air as he was lifted. Tord was carrying him towards the door- he could hear the dull hum of sirens in the background as Paul attempted to call out to them.

It didn’t matter, because soon Tom found himself being placed between Tord’s legs on a motorcycle, and the feeling of the seat so firm between his legs had him grinding down like the fucking whore he was in heat. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, heart hammering away as Tord revved the engine of the motorcycle.

He held Tom steady as they took off down the street, opposite of the flashing red and blue of the sirens, before Tom nearly purred at the feeling of something hard pressing against the back of his ass. He could smell Tord’s arousal, smell how affected he was by Tom in heat.

He ground back against the lump he could feel in Tord’s jeans, tilting his head back against his shoulder and purring for the Alpha who had fought off all of the competition. His higher brain functions were stuck on a loop of, “Alpha, Alpha, Alpha!” as they drove, barely noticing how much time had passed when a low keen left him at the feeling of Tord’s teeth on his neck.

Fuck, he wanted to be claimed. He wanted to be marked and bred by the Alpha, his instincts absolutely haywire due to the presence of a good fight. This was the flaw in his biology- the one weakness of being a slave to your hormones. He tilted his head to the side, body going slack as they drove to prevent injury to either party from the bite.

But the bite never came.

Tord was just trying to keep him still, stop him from squirming as they parked outside of a rather lavish looking apartment complex. Compared to the one that him and his pack- Edd and Matt- lived in, this one was incredible.

He was nearly weak in the knees as Tord removed the pressure of his teeth in his neck, quickly grabbing Tom bridal style once more and shoving him through the doors of the building in an attempt to quickly bring him towards the elevators.

He was at Tord’s place- and lord only knows what could be led up to from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I absolutely wrote another chapter to my main fic Things Go Bump in the Night, AND wrote 6k words of this in one day. Lord help me.


	2. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Tord finally has Tom in his house, it's pretty straightforward what happens from here.  
> If you really want a summary: they bang. Hard.

Tom’s head was almost spinning, the world a blur of colors as his head (and other things) throbbed pitifully. He was being carried, he knew that much. But he had gotten lost somewhere around when Tord shoved him against the door after merely getting him inside of the building. Something about the thrill of still being in public- so close to being caught- was doing wonders for the poor Omega’s libido.

He was all too pliant under Tord, the Alpha’s heady scent nearly clogging any shred of logic. The two were probably reeking up the apartment with sugar sweet and spice, but who fucking cares? Not Tom, that was for sure. Only thing he cared about was getting knotted.

But one thing led to another, and Tord was having to pick Tom up once more when a neighbor banged a little too loudly on their door. A minor inconvenience, sure. But in the end it was almost worth it, considering he could hold onto Tord’s thick arms as the man carried him towards his room.

Now, if there was one thing that was for certain, it was that Tom was a squirmer. He was wriggling about in Tord’s arms, attempting to slide down and find his hips purchase on anything he could. It made it quite hard for Tord to keep a good grip.

“Tom- will you stop that.” He tried to say, getting cut off with a short growl from the Omega as he basically slipped down Tord’s grip in order to try and wind his legs around his waist. Key word at try.

The two were toppling over when Tom’s waist made for a pretty damn good roadblock, the eyeless man letting out a rather undignified squeak when his tailbone hit the ground first. Tord, on the other hand, fell hard. He managed to catch himself just in time to not crush Tom, but most definitely bit his tongue from the sharp hit of a step to his chin.

He pulled back, a dark look in his expression that had the Omega frozen from where he was pinned down to the steps. Tord’s lip was dripping blood, his hand moving up to smear it as he flashed his claiming fangs. “Now look what you’ve done. I swear to god if it swells up you are going to be paying for it.” He growled, noting the way that Tom tensed up.

The omega’s eyes were blown wide, Tord only belatedly realizing he had used his Alpha voice on the poor thing. He was able to oh so easily move Tom’s head up, the man acting more like a ragdoll than anything. His chest was rising and falling like a cornered rabbit- but the scent of his heat only turned all the sweeter.

Tord’s bleeding lips pulled down into a frown, noting the way that Tom had tilted his head to the side in order to flash his neck to him. A sign of submission to any riled up Alpha, and the sure fire way to have his tension leaving his body in a moment.

“Thomas,” He began, before carefully lifting him off of the ground once more. “I didn’t mean to use that voice on you, you know. I won’t hurt you.” He decided to confirm, even when he began to notice consciousness back in his gaze. Tom shook his head, chin resting on Tord’s shoulder lazily as he allowed himself to be carried once more.

He was doped up on pheromones, voice slurred as if he were drunk. “Y’know what that voice does t’me and every Omega in a half mile radius…Ain’t fair.” He punctuated with a small whimper, toes curling as a wave of cramps resulted in a desperate whimper leaving his throat. He needed this burning heat to go away- he’s been denied since in the bar.

It seems Tord wasn’t faring well either, and not just because Tom had begun to rub his stained pants against his thigh. No- just the fact that this little spitfire of an Omega was all his for a season? It was an ego booster.

He was used to the biting insults, the roughhousing, the general disagreements between the two. Not a little dopey Thomas clinging to him, treating him like he was the sole answer to all of his problems. It was a welcome change of pace, and he’d do anything to keep this up as he basically ran to his room.

He was a bit tried for patience himself, having to press Tom against the wall while fumbling for his keys. It only made it worse to note that Tom was still adamant about humping his knee, as if a knot would oh so magically sprout out to fuck him. A humorus thought for certain, and it only had Tord grinning wider.

“Be patient, Jehovah, I’ve almost got the door open.” He swore, gripping his thighs and shifting him just so that only the weight of his own body kept the Omega up. It also resulted in the quite unfortunate situation where he had firmly planted himself between Tom’s legs.

Tord was letting out a sharp hiss at the feeling of Tom’s hips rolling against his own, the key nearly slipping from his fingers as the coy little thing just gave him the most innocent look. His cheeks were so red, blank eyes wide as he tried to lure the Alpha into sex.

And by fucking god was it working.

He borderline ripped the door off of its hinges as he finally gathered the needy mess of an Omega back into his arms, charging into his apartment like a locomotive freight train. Tom was only purring ever so contently in response, head tilted back and eyes only blearily taking in his surroundings.

Tord’s entire house smelled good.  It smelled like Alpha- thick and heavy in the air as he was practically smashed against the door. He was nearly losing himself in the scent too, little whimpering chirps leaving him as Tord’s teeth and tongue made quick work of any common sense he had.

He was content to fuck just like this, right against the door, when Tord was turning once more after adjusting his grip on the Omega. For how many times that Tord changed his direction in the middle of sex, you’d think Tom would have whiplash by now.

Instead he was content to let Tord carry him about, so long as he could feel the warmth and heat radiating off of his anchor. He let out a soft grunt as his back hit the cushions, eyes fluttering shut as he tilted his head to the side.

He was nearly rolling over into the lingering scent radiating from the cushions, rolling about in it while Tord set about undressing himself. It was cute, quite frankly, to see Tom trying to get his scent all over himself. Nesting instincts at its finest.

Finally Tord had thrown away his last article of clothing by the time that Tom had managed to make himself comfortable against the couch, legs squeezed tightly shut as he tried to will sensation to the neglected area.

Tord merely clicked his tongue, before hands were oh so carefully spreading the Omega’s thighs open to gander the growing wet patch between his legs. It was almost humiliating FOR Tord to look at, knowing that it looked more like the poor thing pissed himself than anything.

Tom was waiting with baited breath, feeling hot from the way Tord was staring at him. He tilted his head to the side, hands coming up to grip the back of his armrest. “Well? Are you gonna keep staring at it or what?” he asked, voice timid.

That seemed to at least catch Tord’s attention, fingers sliding up his body and bypassing the spot that Tom needed the most. He whimpered, chest arching as Tord’s fingers were plucking at the buttons of his vest.

Of course, Tord wasn’t too pleased that another layer kept him from his due. He then went to his undershirt with unsteady fingers, having to stop himself from flat out ripping the buttons off. Why were there so many?

Yet with every button undone, Tord felt his throat getting drier and drier from how much milky while skin was beginning to peek out. The poor blue undershirt was already drenched with sweet smelling sweat, pheromones laced deep into every ounce of his being.

Omegas typically started with only pheromones in their slick and neck’s scent gland- yet prolonged exposure to heat without any sign of breeding resulted in increased perspiration with pheromones laced in. A walking sex beckon to any Alpha or beta passing by.

It was a bit more of a muskier smell compared to the typical cedar-sweet of his mate, but Tord wasn’t complaining as his hands roamed up that defined chest. He wasn’t thin for an omega, but he certainly didn’t have the best build. His stomach was soft, his waist was narrow while his hips were broad- but his arms were undeniably nice.

Tord wanted to get a better look at him.

So he carefully tried to coax Tom back into a sitting position, wanting to get the clothes off from his arms. Couldn’t exactly do that with a ravishable Omega spread out on his back. Yet Tom didn’t seem as if he wanted to move, nestling deeper into the cushions as Tord fixed him with “a look”.

“Fuck off, Tord.  You don’t need my uniform completely off to fuck me.” He hissed between clenched teeth, a wave of cramps making his little spitfire as irritable as ever. He was trying to squeeze his legs together once more, yet Tord’s waist prevented that.

“Well- I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t want my uniform ruined just because I wanted to romp around a bit in heat. Let me take it off of you.” He said, urging Tom up once more, only to get that ever so stubborn response again. “It’s already ruined- just fucking touch me already. What kind of Alpha are you?” Tom baited with breathless anticipation.

If there was one thing you didn’t do with Tord- if you wanted to walk next morning- it was threaten his position as Alpha. He was extremely competitive, overly dominant, and even better? He was pack leader. He was the head of the group of Paul and Patryk.

To be told by an Omega that he wasn’t acting like a real Alpha?

He had gripped Tom by his throat, watching the way the poor thing’s expression knitted up the second his air supply was cut off. He was lifting Tom, watching as he sat up to scrabble helplessly against Tord’s thick wrist. He grinned.

“What was that, Thomas? I think you may have accused me of not being a true Alpha. Which is strange.” He leaned in close to Tom’s face, noting the way it was growing more and more red by the moment. Tom was resting those soft hands onto his broad shoulders, gripping tightly as Tord’s hand moved out to brush the unbuttoned shirts back.

But Tom refused to budge, even as he was losing oxygen by the second. He was wheezing lightly every time he tried to inhale, blank eyes filling with tears. But the most interesting part about this? Tom’s scent had reached a peak the moment he began to choke him.

He was panting openly, tongue nearly lolled out as his thighs kept clenching over and over again as Tord strangled him.

Interesting.

Tord only stopped when he swore Tom would turn as blue as his undershirt. The punk gasped for air as his lungs burned something horrid, throat raspy and sore as he coughed out the lingering sensation of fingers around his throat.

It was then that Tord finally was able to slide Tom’s undershirt and vest completely off, leaving the Omega bare from the top up. Save for his cute checked tie of course. Tord was going to leave that on- it would suit nicely against his soon-to-be marked skin.

Tom fell back with a heavy breath, hands moving up to shakily wipe at his leaking eyes. Tord sat back to admire his work, while Tom’s unfocused eyes roamed over his bod, illiciting a pleased grumble from Tord. He flexed his muscles on display, noting the way that Tom couldn’t help but pull his lower lip into his mouth.

While Edd was burly- his muscle hiding under all of his weight- Tord was nothing but pure chiseled definition. It had Tom weak at the knees as Tord leaned down over him, Tom’s hands instantly moving up to roam over his body. His skin was smooth, too, nice and soft to the touch with almost no give to his form.

Tord leaned down, grinning against his ear as a soft note left him, “Like what you see?”

“Fuckin’ hell, if I knew this was what you were hiding under that hoodie, I’d have considered you as a potential mate a hell of a long time ago.” Tom responded with an enthusiasm Tord found admirable. He had a feeling it was just the heat talking, but Tord took it to heart instead.

He planted slow kisses down Tom’s neck, taking in the swollen form of his scent gland. Not a mating mark to be seen- at least not one that wasn’t already faded beyond recognition. There wasn’t even a scent marker to it anymore.

At least Tom seemed to be reacting positively to the attention as his head tilted back. A breathy sigh was leaving him, hands pausing their path along Tord as the Alpha nipped at a particularly sensitive spot. His eyes lazily fluttered closed, Tord’s voice causing shivers to roll down his spine.

“Are you saying you’re considering me for a mate now?” It was nothing but fluff he was sure, although the intensity that Tom grabbed him was almost convincing. If he weren’t in heat, that is.

“ _Yeah_ …”

The tone was nearly irresistible for Tord to ignore, the wistful longing paired with the small hitch as Tord’s tongue lathed slowly along the raised skin of his gland. He could taste the concentrated pheromones on his tongue, the sensation tugging all the way to his groin. It didn’t help his self control when Tom basically bore his neck like that, urging him with soft tugs to his shoulders.

“A-Alpha, please. Claim me.” He moaned out, Tom’s own gaze lost in the ceiling as he waiting for the mating mark to come. Tord was right there against his throat, working along it, so close to his gland that Tom almost wanted to cry when he went lower.

He parted his eyes open to see that coherent stare in Tord’s eyes, even if the control was unweaving like loose thread. The Alpha kept telling himself that Tom was just out of it. They fought too much to be mates, for Tom to REALLY want him as such. Even if the thought was nice. He couldn’t mark him.

But he did leave a series of hickeys along his collarbone, steadily moving down his chest, purple and blue beginning to sport wherever Tord found particularly irresistible. Tom tasted like heaven along his tongue, sweetness personified as he gripped the poor thing’s hips tight in his hold. It was hard to focus with the way he was attempting to grind against him.

Tord had much better plans than letting Tom needlessly rut against him. Even if the Omega was whimpering now, Tord knew he would love what he planned next. He let himself slowly slide down his chest and stomach, tonguing his naval and reveling into the little mewls he received in response.

He grabbed the hem of Tom’s pants right as it seemed he finally was catching on to what Tord wanted to do. All too eagerly he raised his hips, Tord only able to laugh at the level of enthusiasm present compared to when Tord had been attempting to get his shirt off.

He smoothed his hands along his hips, gripping the edge of his pants and watching as more skin became available the more he pulled. Yet he refused to lower them past groin level, his tongue instantly sliding up the feverish skin and going to those cute little dermals pieced through his hips.

He lapped his tongue along one side, Tom’s breath hitching as he tried to squirm away from the feeling of Tord tugging on them. “D-Dude, they aren’t nipple piercings. Not sensiti- Ah!” he was cut off with a high pitched yelp, hand flying up to cover his mouth as Tord was biting into the flesh right next to him.

The Alpha was leaving a rather impressive mark right next to the left one, teeth biting and tongue soothing in rhythmic motions until Tom had all but slumped back against the couch once more. He was breathing raggedly, forehead covered in a sheen sweat as Tord was teasing him beyond belief.

“Alpha…” he whimpered out, lazily attempting to spread his legs and convey to Tord just what he needed. He felt like his head was drifting away from him, the scent of Tord only doing so much to quell his heat for now. He wasn’t being filled, didn’t have any stimulation- it was only a matter of time before his body began to desperate plead with him to get filled.

He watched as Tord studied his thighs, checked the saturation of his pants, before soon Tom was whimpering out when the button to his pants finally popped open. He was trying so hard to get them off himself, squirming and kicking as his hands nearly shoved Tord out of the way.

“You’re taking too fucking long!” he snapped, nearly kneeing Tord in the chin as he managed to get one pant leg out. He was about to work on the other when a wave of cramps washed painfully over him, eyes shutting tight as the most pathetic mewl left him.

Slick gushed down his bare thighs now, his cute little pussy clenching on nothing as Tom nearly slumped helplessly against the couch. For a guy that almost sustained another hit to his chin AGAIN, he was pretty satisfied at the sight of Tom.

The Omega had the cutest puffy lips imaginable, oh so easy to spread with his fingers and show off his drooling entrance. Tord admired the sight for a moment, Tom’s chest rising and falling rapidly as the ghosting sensation of fingers were doing borderline nothing to stop the strong cramps rolling through his gut.

He finally was letting out the most pathetic of sobs when Tord only passed his fingers through the slick, the Alpha’s attention instantly snapping to Tom’s tear soaked face. He was outright bawling all of a sudden, hands flying up to cover his face. “A-Alpha- **_Please!_** ”  He had begged, catching Tord by surprise.

Okay, perhaps he was being just a tad too mean to the Omega. He had been edging him since the moment they were at the bar, and finally the weight of Tom’s biology was crashing down around him.

Tord was instantly shooshing Tom as he nuzzled his head against his thigh, smooth Norwegian accent purring to him, “It’s alright, baby. I’m about to make you feel very, very good.” He mused, before instantly he was burying his nose against Tom’s crotch.

The Omega jerked in surprise at the feeling of a warm tongue parting him open, eyes nearly rolling back when Tord curled it gently up along his aching clit. It felt like heaven, and Tom’s hands were instantly moving down to bury into the Alpha’s spiked hair.

He gripped the light brown locks tight in his hold, head tossing to the side at the sensation of Tord’s tongue circling around his most sensitive of areas. He was purring before he even knew it, legs splaying out on full display for his Alpha.

Tord on the other hand wasn’t handling it too well. His self control was on its last thread, eyes hooded over as he tried to focus on Tom’s blissed out expression. But he kept looking back down to his work, mouth opening in sloppy kisses along the Omega’s cunt.

There was always something delectably sweet about an Omega in heat, and Alphas couldn’t get enough of it. He was curling his tongue straight into the source of that warmth, tongue bursting with flavor as he felt Tom clench tight around him.

He curled and twisted his tongue, greedily having to swallow down his own spit in order to keep from drooling too much against Tom’s pussy. Every mouthful was like an explosion of sweetness- but it wasn’t overbearing.

If you asked Tord to describe the flavor; candy and fruit would be the farthest from the answer. It was more of a dulled down kind of sweetness, with a hint of bitter and tang about it. It was almost as if a bit of sugar had dissolved in water, but occasionally burst forward on your tongue when you least expected it.

It was that varying sensation that kept Tord delving for more, spreading Tom’s legs further even as he felt his jaw growing sore from how forcefully he was working. Anything to see Tom’s blissed out expression was worth it. He occasionally had to crack his jaw to relieve the pressure.

It was getting a tad hard to breathe with that delectably sweet odor so close to his nose, head filling with warm rushes every time he attempted to reign himself in. It was getting harder and harder to deny his urges at this point.

Tom was grinding down against his tongue, almost whimpering in disappointment at the feeling of Tord sliding his tongue back. He opened his eyes in confusion, before nearly rolling the blank orbs back when chapped lips wrapped around his swollen clit and sucked. The difference between male and female omegas typically lies in the shape of their clit.

Females had small ones, and males were a bit bitter from when their length was full sized before presentation. Biology was a confusing one for sure, but hey, he almost preferred this over growing a dick and knot as a female Alpha.

Besides- his was much more sensitive this way. He was shuttering at the sensation of Tord’s tongue lathing attention over it, lips keeping up the near irresistible suction as Tom’s head was thrown back with a rather loud gasp for more.

“Oh god- T-Tord. I’m about to..” he paused, Tord perking up in interest, before nearly growling as Tom was desperately rolling his hips against his tongue. He was squirming out of Tord’s firm grip, legs shaking- before Tord nearly groaned when a rush of fluids coated his mouth and his nose. Tom was cumming around him, the pheromones flooding Tord’s nose in an instant.

 The Omega was twitching from the force of his release, looking blissed out as his cramps momentarily were quelled. He was just about to relax when suddenly strong hands were lifting him up, forcibly turning him over, and pressing him against the side of the couch.

He looked dazed for a moment, turning his head over his shoulder with a weak call of, “Tord? What?”

Tom froze the moment that he took in Tord’s state. The Alpha’s mouth was dripping with a combination of slick and drool, a wild look in his eyes as his cock was hastily shoved out of his pants. He was hovering over Tom, arms on either one of his sides as Tom felt the swollen knot of his Alpha throb pathetically against his rear.

He shivered, before slowly forcing himself to relax and tilting his head to the side to brace himself. Tord had lost himself to his Alpha, and Tom was almost scared to see just how these events would unfold. He raised his hips a bit when he felt hands guiding him to do so, chirping a bit at the sudden feeling of his lips being spread by something much, much thicker than Tord’s fingers.

He wanted to spread his legs a bit further- but the couch was pretty damn unforgiving in that regard. He could only brace himself to the best of his ability, breath held tightly, before nearly squeaking as Tord’s first thrust resulted in him passing harmlessly between the lips of his cunt.

He was a bit glad for this too, given that he could feel Tord’s cock suitably slicked up from the first pass by the time he managed to carefully guide himself to Tom’s entrance. He had gained enough sense to test for resistance, before Tom was nearly purring at the feeling of a thick head filling him full.

He was clenched down tight around the feeling,  shifting his hips ever so- before Tord was suddenly leaning over him and pushing just a bit more of his cock inside of the Omega. Tom had to cover his mouth to stifle the pleased sound in the back of his throat, before nearly chirping as Tord’s mouth came down to rest on the back of his neck.

He enjoyed the soft kisses along his throat, trailing up to his jawline where Tord’s low grumble spoke volumes when Tom and him couldn’t. It was a quiet request to continue, making sure his Omega was okay as he lazily swiped his tongue along Tom’s cheek.

Tom response in such by giving the Alpha an appreciative nuzzle, purr rising once more as he gently waved his hips from side to side. He felt like he was on the verge of breaking down if Tord didn’t fucking hurry along.

He should have been careful what he wished for.

Tord was snapping his hips forward before Tom could even think to brace himself, the Omega finding himself halfway over the arm of the couch as Tord assaulted him with a ruthless pace. This time Tom could say his eyes were fully rolled back-even if nobody would be able to tell otherwise.

He was panting hard, trying to find purchase even on the couch when it seemed that Tord was fully willing to bowl him over it. His arms were already giving out by the time that Tord was pulling back, gripping the sides of hips and pressing against the hickeys he left as he pulled Tom forcibly towards him.

The Omega just went with the motions, allow himself to squirm back in time to feel Tord’s cock brushing something deep, deep inside of him. His eyes shot open in surprise, before nearly whimpering out when he pulled enough sense out of his ass to catch the Alpha’s attention.

“T-Tord. Not there-“ he wheezed out when Tord only picked up the pace, the head of his cock catching on a second opening deep inside of him. While female omegas might call it a cervix- male omegas had a much more…defined place.

He had to cover his mouth to stop his desperate keen when Tord’s head nearly pushed into his seed chambers, clenching pitifully down around him. He only pulled together enough common sense to speak up when he felt Tord’s knot catching repeatedly on his rim.

“N-No, Tord. Not there.” He wheezed, barely catching the Norski’s attention as he paused his thrusts. Oh fuck, he was buried inside of it. It may have just been the head, but the sensations washing over Tom had left  him nearly speechless. He carefully pulled himself forward to lodge Tord outside of it, before clenching down pitifully.

“You- shit dude, I’m not on birth control, you can’t just go pounding away in there unless-“ he was cut off by the feeling of Tord snapping his hips forward once more, clearly not out of his Alpha mode. Tom was sobbing out in pleasure the moment he felt Tord’s cock push inside of that spot once more.

He nearly lost himself then and there, Tord’s pace picking up as the Omega tried to squirm away from the rising overstimulation. He had to get Tord’s attention somehow- before the man accidentally came in a place he really, really shouldn’t.

But Tord was so blissed out at the sensation of that second entrance, he could hardly think of anything else besides how perfect it felt. How perfect Tom’s body was in his grip. How perfect he smelled and how perfect of a mate Tom could be.

His eyes were landing onto the side of Tom’s neck, at the source of that wonderful scent. He swore it was fucking calling to him. Tom had asked him to claim him early, didn’t he? That was consent enough. It only became more apparently to Tord when Tom was turning his head to the side, leading that expanse of his throat completely exposed as he buried his nails into the armrest of the couch.

Tord was feeling his knot swelling by the time he leaned over Tom’s back, pressing the Omega into the couch as he slit further and further into that tight heat. Tom was crying out when his knot finally popped inside, the head and shaft of his cock instantly burying themselves into something far tighter than just Tom’s entrance.

The Omega was sobbing out in pleasure by the time that Tord buried his teeth into his neck, Tom falling completely limp to avoid injury during the knotting/claiming process. His eyes were hazy and tear filled, drool falling from his lips and saturating the couch while Tord kept his teeth buried deep into Tom’s neck. He was lost in subspace.

Tord rolled his hips forward a few times, feeling his head pass in and out of that tight hole, before Tom was nearly squealing at the first rush of warmth to fill deep into his insides. The Omega was purring as Tord lazily rutted into him, riding out his orgasm as he withdrew his claiming fangs from his new mate’s neck.

He stared down at the mess that Tom had become, at the blissed out expression on his face, before letting out a content sigh as he finally emptied his last string of cum inside of the man. He sat there for a moment, both of them slick with sweat and fluids, before Tord was all but falling over ontop of Tom and wrapping his arms around the other.

The scent of his heat was steadily dulling down now that Tom was knotted and filled, his body instantly directing it’s energy elsewhere inside of Tom’s body. Tord nudged his nose under Tom’s jawline, appreciating the way that their scents were slowly mixing together in lazy waves.

Tom was completely out of it, however. Tord went to tug his cock out of the other- but the sheer pressure around the head of his cock caused him to ponder otherwise. He had never actually been tied to an Omega before- usually their entrances didn’t lock when they came like this.

He squirmed a bit, causing an annoyed little mumble to rise from his partner as he tried to nest further into the blankets. Tord was starting to get his head back- but Tom was still on cloud nine as his eyes parted open and lazily glanced to Tord’s hoodie crumped onto the floor.

He reached out with a lazy motion, gripping the fabric, before carefully tucking it under his head. He nestled into it, attempting to add a lazy addition to his nest, before finally settling back and purring as Tord rubbed soothing circles into his hips.

The Alpha was trying to coax Tom to relax, to try and pull his knot out from his clenched down entrance. But it was clear after a moment that Tom’s muscles were doing this without even his knowledge. He just laid there like a stone, his scent finally settling to a stable level.

It was a good twenty minutes before Tom was suddenly relaxing around him, Tord nearly gasping as his softening cock was successfully pulled out with a loud pop. He cringed at the way the knot was shrinking from the cold, before hastily he was shucking off his pants. Thank god, he needed a shower.

He watched as Tom rolled over onto his back when the tie between them finally snapped, hand coming up to rest on his stomach as he rubbed at the taunt skin there. Tord noted a little tiny bulge in his stomach, curious.

He moved his calloused palms over Tom’s skin, noting the way the Omega was all too lost in himself even after twenty minutes. Tord was almost concerned- before nearly swallowing in arousal as a little chirp left Tom. It was squishy and soft inside of him, before Tord noted creamy white slowly sliding out from the entrance of his pussy the harder he pressed on the bulge.

Fuck, that was hot.

But not hot enough to warrant his couch being any more stained than it already was. He gently scooped his arms under Tom, the omega throwing own around Tord’s neck, before the two of them were heading off to Tord’s shower.

It was just a brief washdown to get the sweat and grime off of their bodies, Tom unusually pliant as he spread his legs for Tord to clean between. They had exchanged quiet conversation, with Tord asking Tom if he was okay and the Omega subtly nodding his head in response.

His breath hitched when Tord pressed against that little swollen bump in his stomach, a rush of warmth sliding down his thighs as all the cum trapped inside of him was forced out by the action. He rested his head against the cool of the tile, grinning a bit.

“Little pent up, huh?” he asked, clearly still out of it as a wet rag dipped down to wipe his swollen folds clean. Tord grunted in response. “Hardly- it was your greedy body trying to milk me of every ounce I had.”

Despite the absolute hell of a day that he’s had until this point, and the fight it took to secure the little spitfire in his arms, nothing was better than winding his bruised and tired mate in the softest towel he had. He carried Tom to the bed, not even caring about their wet heads and lack of clothes as he practically fell onto the sheets with him.

Tom chuckled under his breath, arms winding around Tord’s neck as the man pulled the covers over them. The wet towel was cast aside, the two enjoying the skin on skin contact as their body heat quickly warmed up the bed.

A fan kept the balance just right in the room, a comfortable cool breeze keeping it from making their bodies unbearable to touch. Which was admittedly nice. Tord enjoyed winding himself around his Omega, pulling Tom closer by the hips until his back was flush against Tord’s chest.

He pressed his nose into the nape of Tom’s neck, taking in the sweet smell, before finally letting his eyes drift closed. He wanted to live in this moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished with this one! It's been a fun little side project, and I must say, it's real nice having other things to write than TGBITN.  
> So, I'm deciding, if ya'll have any requests for fics I'll take them on my Tumblr main blog!  
> Now keep in mind, I haven't actually used it in a while, and I aint good or care about formatting. So don't judge it too much lmao.  
> Requests: http://morph-writes-shit.tumblr.com/ask


	3. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fateful events that transpired at the bar, it seemed as if Tom's life couldn't get any better. Yet the news that there may be another member to his family caught him by surprise.
> 
> How would Tord react? Would he be mad? Tom didn't know, and that thought alone was frankly terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do the people want?? TGBITN! What did I give them? 7k words of fluff about Tom and Tord's future family!  
> Nobody asked for a sequel, but you get it anyways. Enjoy this, since I didn't even anticipate it being this long if I'm going to be quite honest with you.

_~Sequel~_

After the events that transpired in the bar, it seemed that Tom was in a rather challenging situation. Waking up mated to Tord, in the Alpha’s arms, had raised all sorts of questions to his exhaustion riddled mind. He wanted to muster up the energy to snap at Tord, to hit him across the jaw and put him in his place for claiming him without so much as a conversation beforehand.

But on another hand, he wanted to turn over and bury his face into his neck, nestle close to him, and keep sleeping.

Eventually when he was more awake he settled on a healthy dose of the two of them, pulling him closer by his neck and nestling against his jaw with gentle purrs. Tord had seemed pleased with the action- until Tom’s little claiming fangs buried right into his “mate’s” neck.

If he was gonna have a mark, then Tord was too.

He was smiling smugly at the baffled expression on Tord’s face, before being rolled over and pinned down rather promptly. There was nothing quite like lazy morning sex on a Thursday morning. He was so gentle too, compared to last night.

Kisses littering the expanse of Tom’s throat, fingers kneading into his waist as he lifted his hips up to angle himself into all of the most sensitive spots inside of him: every second of it all was sugar sweet. Tord kissing down his thighs in lazy motions as his body moved in slow thrusts, Tom gripping the sheets as pleasure was the only thing on his mind.

Eventually he wound up in doggy style again, whimpering into the sheets as Tord’s entire body rested over him as a warm anchor. He was so nice to arch back against, feel that solid chest and body rocking against his own as he let himself get filled once more by his knot.

It was a lazy tie, with Tom appreciating the steady filling of cum inside of his stomach. He was as sated as one could be in his situation, and was more than eager to let Tord feel that hint of a bulge against his abdomen from his seed so deep inside of him.

He didn’t have anywhere to be until later anyways.

Tom was rolling over into Tord’s arms when the other finally loosened the tie enough to move, not even caring that he was a leaking mess from the sensation. He just wanted to cuddle his new mate, revel in the way their scents mixed perfectly in this little room.

Yet all too soon he was hearing his phone vibrating on the other end of the room, blank eyes trailing to the device with an annoyed scowl. He reached over to pick up the device in his hands, turning it over and sighing at the caller ID. It was Edd.

Tord kept his arms lazily about Tom’s waist as he answered the phone. “Hello?” He began, before having to pull back from the receiver as a series of frantic questions bombarded his ear.

“Tom where are you? We were told your heat hit early and there was a fight! It’s all over the local news right now! Your boss is in deep trouble when reports came back you tried to leave the shift! What happened!” He had asked all in the expanse of one breath, Tom furrowing his eyebrows in response as he leaned back against Tord’s broad chest.

The Alpha seemed content to run his fingers from Tom’s chest, down to his stomach, and to the swollen lips of his pussy. He spread them and teased at his entrance, catching Tom by surprise as the ending tails of his heat were very much still a thing.

He grinded down against the fingers as he spoke, albeit with unsteady breath. “Yeah, I’m okay, Edd. I started my heat and some douche Alpha tried to get to me. But Paul fought him off to the best of his ability, before Tord stepped in.” He elaborated, before sighing a bit and letting his head fall back when Tord’s fingers buried deep inside of him.

Edd seemed confused for just a moment- before finally asking the question Tom really didn’t want him to say. “Where are you now? What happened with Tord?”

He pondered it for a moment, before just pressing the heel of his palm to his eyes and passing the phone up to Tord. “Hope this answers your question.” He said simply, before Tord took the phone and practically sung into the receiver. “Hello, old friend! No need to worry at all, Tom’s safe here with me.”

The silence between the lines stretched on for a bit too long, before the sound of Edd’s head no doubt hitting the table echoed across the line. Tord had put the phone on speaker, and both of the pairs had to stifle laughter at the outright ridiculousness of the situation.

“Okay. So. Will I be expecting you to come around more often now that you two are no doubt mated?” Edd inquired, sounding tired and exasperated, but still attempting to be supportive of Tom. The Alpha and Omega clashed all of the time, but even Edd had to admit that there was something more to the consistent teasing on Tord’s end.

Tord thought it over for a moment, before watching as Tom nearly chirped as his fingers squished around his cum inside of Tom. “I don’t know, Tom. Will I be able to come over?” He asked in a teasing tone, before Tom’s subtle purring could be picked up over the line. His legs were spread wide open from the feeling, enjoying the lazy motions, before he snapped up in attention. “O-Oh. Yeah, sure, whatever.”

With Edd slowly catching on to what was happening, the other Alpha let out a loud sigh. “Okay you two can go back to fucking now. I’m glad Tom’s safe.” He stated, leaving it at that as he finally hung up the receiver a moment later.

The second that Edd was gone, Tom was all but throwing himself back into his mate’s arms.

* * *

 

The weeks following the incident at the bar were almost like a dream to the Omega. Their boss was under heavy media fire from refusing to close the bar for the night instead of keeping Tom there. He managed to win a court case for a good sum of money straight from the owner’s pocket, and the little bar chain was passed onto a much more capable Beta retailer. She was generous and kind compared to the old boss, and offered Tom a higher wage.

His relationship with Tord had also improved for the better.

Before they would bicker and argue and constantly jab at each other’s throats. Yet now he was curled up in the Alpha’s apartment, a cozy little corner of the living room piled high with blankets and hoodies that the two of them shared. He was in cloud nine each time he went over to roll about in the soft nest, letting Tord spoon him from behind.

A few times they even fucked in the nest, perfectly mixing their scent in a way that had Tom near doped up on hormones. He would just spread his legs whenever Tord wanted to fuck, and usually watch T.V. with lazily half drooped eyes. It was such a simple life, he had hoped that it would continue as such.

Until one day he got sick at work.

It wasn’t the normal kind of stomachache either. It was the agonizing sensation of every single part of your body spontaneously rejecting the contents of your stomach, and resulting in the most violent of upchuck that you previously believed yourself incapable of.

It was a disgusting moment in Tom’s life, to be hunched over a trash can as the contents of his stomach made a second coming. His coworker for the night looked on in baffled concern, before helping Tom to sit up when the Omega managed to gather the contents of his stomach once more.

He was heaving quietly into the trashcan, clutching at his stomach as he felt a wave of hot flashes wash over him. He felt irritable as hell too. He pushed the other’s hands off of him, growling under his breath as he rose up from his spot with a rather disgusted expression. “Fuck.” He muttered, before leaning toward against the counter.

“Uh…Do you need to go home for the night, Tom?” his friend asked in a meek tone, the other only studying her for a moment before he was hunched right back up in front of the trash can. Puking.

He was bent over the can as such as he motioned for her to go and attend to the bar. “I-I’m fine. It’ll pass.” He said confidently. Except it wound up not passing. He was upchucking nothing but bile at this point, his stomach still adamantly upset about something.

Finally he was pulling out his phone and being miserably torn between dialing Edd or Tord. On one hand Edd was his head Alpha, and would actively help him and worry over him consistently. On another was his mate, Tord. Tord would probably worry tenfold over the condition of his mate, and at this point Tom didn’t know whose coddling sounded worse.

Instead he dialed Matt’s number, the Omega usually being his go-to for complaints. The line rang for a few moments, before a very cheerful Matt was picking up with a bounce in his voice. “Hello?” he asked, tone lighthearted and excited.

Yet quickly the situation was explained, and Tom found himself curled up in the front of Matt’s car with a triple bagged trashcan held tight to his chest. He hasn’t experienced nausea this bad for a while, and that was only when he picked up a bottle. Usually it was never this bad. But something about today was just horrendous.

“So you’re saying you just started puking out of nowhere?” he asked, a curious eyebrow raised. Tom could only groan in response and nod. “And you don’t have a fever? Or have any form of other flu symptoms?” he asked, clearly trying to get to the bottom of this case.

Tom once again shook his head no, before putting his face into the trashcan when a particularly bad bump on the road rattled him up once more. He leaned back only when his stomach felt like he might actually make it out of this situation alive. Matt didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but the question on his mind was forefront.

He pulled into their parking lot rather quickly-before Tom’s nose scrunched up in distaste as Matt’s nose got all up in his personal business. Even if Matt was another Omega, he didn’t like the guy up in his space like this.

But when he pushed his face away lightly, he didn’t like that bright glimmer in Matt’s blue eyes. He was grinning practically from ear to ear, slightly irking Tom out. He didn’t like that expression at all. “Tom, I have a hunch, but you’re gonna need to trust me with it!” he had sung, already stepping out of the car and helping Tom out of the passenger side door.

Chances are if Matt asked you to trust him with something, the ending results would be less than ideal. He didn’t want to be dragged up the stairs towards the bathroom, but when he was, Matt was searching through his drawer for something. He came back out with an already opened box, pulling out the last piece of plastic from it.

Oh hell no.

Tom was staring at the pregnancy test with an expression that had to convey every ounce of his disgust at the prospect. Matt was just smiling at him, pulling it out from the wrapper and tossing the box of four aside.

“Why do you only have one pregnancy test out of four.” He tried to accuse, flipping the subject onto Matt. Sure the Omega flushed in response, but he was shoving the plastic into Tom’s hand as well. “Do I really need to say it? Edd.” He said, before Tom was just slamming the test down and grumbling into his hands.

“Of course.” He just muttered, before sliding his hands back and staring at Matt who was merely smiling expectantly at him. He picked the test back up into his grip, pushed Matt towards the door, before begrudgingly unbuttoning his pants. “Get the the fuck out of here. I’m not peeing on a stick with you watching.” He said simply, before sitting down and sighing as he looked over the blank test in apprehension.

If he was pregnant, what would that mean for his and Tord’s relationship? He didn’t want to think about it, so he merely positioned the test between his legs and tried to ignore the churning in his gut as he nervously emptied his bladder on it.

Finally he was shaking off the test and waiting for the results, keeping it down to avoid dripping anywhere. This was the grossest part.

Matt was already chirping up from the other end of the door. “Do you have any results yet?” he asked, before Tom was narrowing his eyes into a glower as he pulled the test from between his legs. “Hold your horses, I’m trying not to get piss on everything you know and love.”

He didn’t want to look at first, merely turning his gaze out the window. But finally he was moving his head down and nearly getting sick again at the result. Positive.

He placed the test down inside of the sink as he wiped and flushed down the excess, feeling a rush of emotions making his head spin. It was so hard to rise up from the toilet, and when he did admittedly it felt as if his head was floating away into blissful oblivion. He washed his hands and the test of any traces of urine, before stepping out where Matt was eagerly awaiting.

He was practically bouncing on his heels as he glanced over Tom’s shoulder. “Well? Well! What does it say!” he exclaimed, before noticing the lines running through the test. All at once Matt was enveloping him into a huge hug, bouncing with Tom as the other struggled to keep up with the disbelief of it all.

“Congratulations, Tom! You’ve got a bun in the oven!” He all but shouted, grabbing Tom’s free hand and glowing with excitement. “We need to tell Edd immediately! He’s going to be so happy for you!” Matt urged, attempting to pull Tom with him as the other moved on mechanical legs. He didn’t want to go to Edd, didn’t want to tell him.

So he finally just buried his feet into the carpet and halted the other tall Omega to a stop. Matt turned around with a curious gaze, before noting the hesitance in Tom’s eyes. All at once it was clicking that Tom may not have even anticipated being pregnant, or didn’t want to be.

Matt’s eyebrows furrowed up in concern, before he opened his arms into a silent offer for a hug. Tom studied it, before stepping into the other’s warm embrace. He tilted his head into the other’s chest, Matt’s fingers carding through his gelled hair as he let the two stand in silence.

Finally Tom was placing his hand on Matt’s chest, before gingerly pulling back with a tired sigh. “I’ll tell Edd eventually, but for now I just want to be left alone. I need to think of how to break this to Tord.” He asked in a meek tone, before Matt was nodding furiously in an attempt to be supportive. “Oh! Oh yes, uhm, no problem! Edd won’t hear a word of it!” he reassured, placing the pregnancy test back into Tom’s hand.

“Just take this at your own pace, okay? We can talk about this if you need to! Anything you need, ask and I can try and get it for you!” Matt reassured, before Tom was nodding and moving quietly to his room. Tord was set to come over in a few hours. Should he tell him then, or prolong this as long as possible?

* * *

 

In the end, Tom wasn’t quite sure how he would break the news to Tord. He was currently wrapped up in the other’s arms as they sat and played videogames together, Tom’s head tucked underneath Tord’s chin. Inside of his hoodie pocket sat the pregnancy test, and he had no clue when would be the ideal time to whip it out.

He fumbled with the plastic for a moment, before Tord’s hand coming up to rest along his gut was shocking him out of his action. He all but pulled his hand out of his hoodie when Tord’s rested over it, the Alpha seeming surprised at the motion before allowing Tom to get up off of his lap.

The Omega’s checkered shorts were clinging a bit up his thighs as he adjusted them, catching Tord’s attention. Tom backed up a step, cheeks red, before turning around quickly. “I’ll uh. Be right back.” He said, causing Tord to lift an eyebrow at Tom’s antics.

At first he couldn’t find any form of reason to why Tom was acting so strange all of a sudden. But the implication of those shorts, the way he seemed hell bent on going to the bathroom after an intimate touch- Tord was grinning eagerly as he suspected he may be getting some action when Tom came back from freshening up.

He slicked his hair back between his fingers, attempting to fix his appearance to the best of his ability as he discarded his hoodie over his head. He brushed himself down, fixed up his pants to highlight the natural bulge more prominently, before stretching out to wait for when Tom got back.

When he heard the door open again, he fixed the other with the most sultry look he could. “You done freshening up?” he asked in a low purr, before instantly his fantasy was shattered as Tom stood nervously at the door. He was playing with the inside of his hoodie, hip jutted out as his gaze fell anywhere but at Tord.

He sat up when he realized it might be something important- before suddenly Tom was pulling out a little stick of plastic and shoving it into his hands. When the item was successfully transferred from one wielder to another, he was moving over to his bed and burying under the covers.

He shut his eyes as tightly as possible, nesting among the blankets as he waited for Tord’s judgment.

At first the Alpha had no clue what to do with this little stick of plastic, before he turned it over and noticed something that instantly caught his attention. This was a pregnancy test, for one. And the lines clearly red on the label that it was a positive one.

He was staring at the news for what seemed like an eternity, before realization crashed down onto him all at once. He was mixed. On one hand the aspect of being a father so early in his life was a terrifying one. He had plans to finish college, to attempt to open his own business. And no doubt Tom had wanted to do something with his life too.

But now there was uncertainty in the air. Would Tom be able to pursue his life goals with a child between them? Were they even ready for the responsibility? All of these questions ran through his mind as he stared at the text, anxiety rising. Until he began to think deeper about it.

Both of them, hand in hand, a little child sitting in a crib before them. Raising the pup from a young age, helping them learn and grow and develop as a person. He had always been envious of Paul and Pat’s relationship regarding them and their pups- it seems as if the addition of children had only strengthened their mating bond.

It was all a rush to think about, but in the end, Tord knew what he wanted to do.

He walked over to Tom in the bed, listening to the other’s subtle sniffles as it was clear he was still high in distress. He swooped the Omega up into his arms, much to the other’s bafflement. “Tord?” Tom questioned in a high pitch squeak, before gasping in surprise as he was spun around.

Tord was laughing. Not a chuckle, not a snort. But an actual genuine laugh that rang loudly from his chest like a welcomed relief to Tom’s ears. He was actually feeling himself smiling in return, before laughing through his tears as he wound his arms around Tord’s neck to hold him close.

The two slowly stopped spinning as Tord rested their foreheads together, just staring deep into Tom’s eyes as the other finally managed to rear in his laughter. He nuzzled his nose forward, before Tord was planting a chaste kiss onto his lips. “I think this is the best news I’ve gotten all night.” He confessed, noting the way Tom’s eyes widened just a bit.

He flushed, before letting his gaze fall to Tord’s mating mark as he felt such a warm tingling in his chest at the news. Tord wasn’t angry. He wasn’t going to leave or demand that Tom get an abortion or anything extreme like that. He could finally rest his hands on his stomach and acknowledge the little bundle of life inside of him.

He let himself be settled back down onto the bed, Tord all too eager to slide between his legs and gently lift up his shirt. His stomach was still flat, of course, but the poor Omega looked to be so skinny he could almost already imagine seeing a bump.

Tom was suitably flushed with pride as Tord gently felt along his stomach, poking and teasing, before finally just resting his cheek against it and rubbing himself along the skin. Tom laughed in response- before feeling his smile increase tenfold as he noted that sparkle in Tord’s eyes as he stared at him. “Hey, little guy.” He softly cooed to Tom’s abdomen, before planting a kiss against the skin.   
“You were a surprise, but the best surprise I coulda asked for.”

Tom was finally feeling his entire face heat up from affection, grabbing Tord by his sharp jaw and pulling him into a crushing kiss. He couldn’t stop purring, either. Just tilting his head to the side and feeling his entire body heating up pleasantly from the contact.

Tord was pushing him over a moment later, pressing Tom down into the soft mattress as the kisses picked up in intensity the more passion built up between them. He felt like he was on cloud nine, floating away with Tord as the two shared this moment together.

Maybe having a kid wouldn’t be so bad?

* * *

 

The first few weeks went by as a breeze, admittedly. Edd was as ecstatic as Matt was at the initial news that Tom was pregnant, his good natured congratulations extending to the other Alpha as he pulled Tord into a huge hug. Of course there was the question of what Tom would do now that his mate was in another pack.

In the end it was agreed it would probably make everyone’s life much simpler if Tom went with Tord rather than attempting to merge packs. Tord would want to be the head Alpha, but Edd found himself all too fond of the position.

But that was alright, it just meant he spent more time at Tord’s apartment.

Eventually they actually began to move his stuff from Edd and Matt’s house over. As fate would have it, Matt and Edd needed the room themselves considering they were thinking of starting a family themselves. “They could grow up together and be best friends, just like we did!” Matt exclaimed, Edd eagerly keeping the Omega on his lap.

“I think it’d be pretty cool.” Tom admitted, but Tord was too doped up on affection as he rested his hand on Tom’s steadily growing stomach. On top of starting to finally show, he was gaining more weight as a result of Tord’s insistent pampering.

“You were too skinny!” he would defend, shoving another burger at Tom until the Omega was finally looking some semblance of healthy. His weight seemed to go to his hips and thighs, while his arms finally went from bone thin to some semblance of muscle. He was looking much healthier, and far more plump as the pregnancy went on.

He also basically lived in the nest in the corner now. He would curl up inside of it, whimper for Tord to join no matter what they were doing. It was so satisfying when he could feel completely safe curled up inside of his mate’s embrace.

Sometimes Tord would even give him head in the nest.

His hormones were almost all over the place, swinging his moods from irritable to outright needy most of the time. At first Tord refused to so much as sexually look at his pregnant mate, even if he was stretched out in the nest with no clothes on from a hot flash.

Then he’d go right to curling up and flashing that cute cunt of his, and eventually Tord’s will crumbled. He agreed that he’d eat Tom out. No dick penetration for the sake of the kid, but he’d happily lap his tongue between Tom’s folds until his Omega was suitably satisfied.

Sometimes he’d even get a blowjob in response.

All in all, it was like a dream, living with Tom. Sure they still argued and fought during Tom’s mood swings, but otherwise it was a blissful experience getting to come home from work to an all too eager Tom curled up in his arms. Tom was also taking a few more shifts at the bar, despite being pregnant, to keep up with a future college fund for the kid.

Hell, he even put up a tip jar that said that.

Most Betas and Alphas would have a good chuckle at the little baby bottled change jar, before supplying a generous tip to the visibly swollen Omega. Paul came about often, talking with Tom, passing on advice from Patryk about what to do regarding various ailments he experienced during his own pregnancy.

Finally Tord just invited the two over already.

Tom was straightening out the living room when he heard the sound of at least three different set of hands frantically knocking on the door, before Tord raised an eyebrow questionably as he approached the door. “Uh. Everything okay?” he asked, before opening the door and being baffled as a whole horde of kiddos seemed content to dash into the room the second the door was open.

Tom was letting out a surprised shout as they all but ran onto the couch, bounding in excitement as the five year olds’ noses all lifted up to scent the area. It was clear they were just starting to pick up on scents, and just the sight of them all had Tom torn. Patryk wasn’t kidding when he said that he had 6 bundles of energy.

Speak of the devils, they stepped in with rather warm smiles on their expressions as Tord was all too eager to scoop them up into a big hug. “Paul! Pat! It’s so good to find time to see you again!” he hummed, pulling back and holding Paul at arms distance as Patryk smiled warmly in response. “It’s just like the old times after the army, huh?” He teased, before turning his attention to Tom and smiling at the clearly uncomfortable Omega.

He had one kid already sitting on his lap, another poking near his eyes. “Why are your eyes black, mister?” The young girl asked, before her brother on Toms lap scoffed at her. “You don’t just ask people why their eyes are black!” he said, before Patryk was moving over and sitting down on the couch to scoop the pup on Tom’s lap onto his own.

“Parker, you know it’s rude to infringe on people’s personal bubble. Can you apologize to Tom?” he asked, before the little pup was sticking his tongue out with a smile. He was clearly a cheeky little shit, leaning into Patryk’s side. “Sorry, mister!”

Tom had the feeling he wasn’t sorry.

But after getting the living room straightened out, with the six pups of various heights and appearances being suitably distracted by the television, Patryk and Paul were all too eager to feel at Tom’s growing stomach. “I can’t believe I finally saw the day where party boy Tom settled down.” Paul  joked in good nature, pulling his palm back and letting Tord rest his hands back over the bump in pride.

“Let alone with me.” Tord teased in good nature, before Tom was concealing a smile at the hearty praise. He didn’t really know when his life had changed for the better, but he knew that he was far happier with Tord and his pack; mated, with a little bundle of promise growing inside of him.

He rubbed at the skin himself, hand resting idly on Tord’s as he shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t really anticipation it either, but shit happens, you know?” he said, before Patryk was all too eager to nod his head as well. He picked up his cup of tea gingerly in his palms, before taking a sip.

“I can honestly say the six puppies were a surprise as well. The doctor counted four heads at first, but come time to deliver and we had two surprises hiding in the back.” He joked, Paul letting out a loud groan in response. “I woulda been more than happy with four- but I wouldn’t trade any of these kiddos for the world.”

Tom could…honestly see why.

The kids were so full of life and energy, too adorable with the way they bounded up and asked for snacks and drinks every now and then. And when it came time for nap time? Tom didn’t even mind when Parker was curling back up on his lap, resting against the bump in his stomach as Patryk and Paul set the other kids in a makeshift blanket nest on the floor.

All in all, the day was going pretty fucking good. Tom didn’t expect himself to get along so well with the other Omega, given he’s really only talked to his mate at work. But Patryk was easy to get along with. He had a witty humor that could keep you on your toes, but a sharp tongue that often times could stick up for himself against Paul’s teasing.

He was a no bullshit kind of guy, while retaining a soft and patient exterior. Tom admired that religiously.

Currently they were curled up together on the couch, Parker and Patricia hanging off of the two napping again as Patryk attempted to explain some of the lesser desired details to Tom while the Alphas were away. “When I gave birth- there is absolutely nothing wrong with a little extra coming out too.” He said, even as Tom’s face was flushed in humiliation.

“It was horrifyingly embarrassing at first- but the doctors really do understand. You’re under a lot of stress, and pushing just doesn’t give you the right results sometimes.” He explained in a chipper tone, until finally Tom had to hold up his hand to stop. Lord forbid if the kids woke up and heard this conversation.

“Uh. Thanks for the heads up, but I really just want to know how to combat morning sickness. It’s been fuuu-dging horrible.” He caught himself before he could swear, grumbling at the pup currently asleep across his chest. Even he had to admit, it was more endearing than annoying to have the kid on him.

Patryk called it tolerance training for when his pups were born.

“Oh man, I found tea with no sugar or honey really helped to keep my stomach calm in the end.” He stated, although decided to elaborate. “But it really depends on the person. The only thing that helped was actually listening to my cravings. Anything else I swear my body rejected it. These pups had specific taste.” He teased, drawing a smile out of Tom himself.

The night continued on as such- the pups would get up and play, the adults would talk when Tord and Paul returned from a tour of the future pup’s room, and the exciting news was shared of just what Tom was expecting. He kept his hand rested on his stomach as Tord all but shouted the news. “We just got one beautiful, healthy pup. They project it’s going to be a girl, but Tom needs more time to develop for it to be clear.” He said, Paul and Patryk giving a round of applause and happily passing congratulations.

By the time that the pups needed to get back home for sleep, Tom was feeling rather exhausted as well. It was only a few more months until he was due, and the kiddo growing inside of him seemed to drain him of energy faster than anything.

At the end of the night Tord was carrying him graciously to the bedroom, nestling Tom down amongst the sheets and pillows as he slid off his clothes and moved in from behind. Just being in his boxers with his mate so close to him had done very, very strange things to his chest. He couldn’t wait for their baby girl to get here.

* * *

 

At first, Tord couldn’t wait to welcome the new addition to their little family.

Now, he regretted the wish entirely.

Tom was screaming his head off in the back seat as Edd and Matt tried to keep him calm, the other Omega panicking from motion sickness on top of the stress. Edd was trying to keep both his mate and his old packmate calm- but one pregnant Omega being near anther that was actively experiencing contractions was a rather stressful ordeal.

At least Tom and Matt could hug it out and yell together. Tord was speeding as fast as he could towards the hospital, blowing traffic signs- it was only a matter of time before the flashing red and blue lights were catching his attention. A cop was right on his ass, and Edd and Tord shared a panicked look as they had to pull over onto the side of the road.

By the time that the cop managed to walk out of the car and approach the vehicle, Tom was in tears in the back. “Tord, she’s coming. She’s coming now.” he pleaded, before the Alpha was gripping the steering wheel in a death lock when the cop knocked on the window. He rolled it down, before instantly the Alpha cop looked baffled at the scent in the car.

Tom was very visibly in pain, writhing and reeking of blood and sweat as tears made a blotchy mess of his face. Tord was fixing the man with a pleading look, hands trembling. “I’m sorry for disobeying traffic laws and putting people in danger but my mate is having a baby and we need to get to the hospital NOW.” he tried to say, the cop looking between Tord and the Omega writhing in pain, before nodding his head.

“Follow behind me- I’ll let you off easy today and help get you and your poor mate to the hospital. I remember being in your very same situation the day my son was born.” He said, before Tord was grinning in gratitude. “Thank you so much, officer.”

Tord was already throwing the car into drive by the time the cop managed to pull ahead, lights turned on as Tord sped behind him full speed towards the hospital. He barely made it in time to be able to have Edd hoist Tom into his arms, not even minding the mess that Tom was as he nodded his thanks to the officer and began to sprint into the emergency room.

They turned quite a few heads when Tord practically rushed in, catching the receptionist by surprise as he held Tom as close as he could. The poor thing was letting out a high keen of distress, before Tord’s expression of panic really settled the mood. “My mate’s currently in labor-“ he managed to get out, before Edd was bursting through the doors a moment later as well. “Please help him!” he said, Matt winded next to the bigger man.

He was brought out quickly on a stretcher bed, being wheeled towards the delivery room. Tom at first looked panicked as he was wheeled farther and farther from his mate, yet a nurse was holding the three back. “Which one of you is the mate?” he asked, already checking Matt off of the list given he was clearly decently far along in his own pregnancy himself.

Tord raised his hands up in panic, before the nurse was nodding her head and directing Matt and Edd towards a small room in the back. “Would you be able to wait in there? Only the Alpha is allowed to be in the room with the Omega. Too many scents and stimulations will only stress him out.” she explained, before Edd and Matt were already halfway to the room.

Tord was much more frantic as he went with the nurse towards Tom’s designated room. Already a doctor was examining between Tom’s folds, only perking up when the door opened and Tord stood with a panicked expression across his face.

He only spared Tord a glance, before leaning back. “He’s safely dilated to let the baby through, but I think a light dose of pain killers will do him good.” The doctor confirmed, before Tord was instantly going to Tom’s side and grabbing it. He didn’t exactly anticipate his hand being crushed on Tom’s next wave of contractions, but you know how that kind of stuff goes.

It was a long process.

Tom was heavily in his contractions an hour in, and it was only at the two hour mark that the doctor finally managed to report the head was finally coming out. “It’s a smooth slide when you manage to get it out.” He explained, carefully positioning his hands. “Keep pushing.” He instructed, but Tom already looked to be in near tears.

Tord was peppering his sweat soaked face in kisses, squeezing his hand and trying to get some excitement back in the other’s system. Yet Tom looked beyond exhausted as he strained down with a pained whimper, head tilting to the side as the pressure felt to be just so so much now. Even with Tord here, his voice was a pathetic whisper. “I can’t. It hurt so bad, Tord.” He said, tone completely unsteady.

“You’re almost done, love. I know you can keep going.” He reassured in whispered hushes, the poor thing heaving out a sob as another contraction had him bearing down again.

But soon the sound of soft crying was echoing through the room. Tord felt his breath damn near leaving him at the next words from the doctor’s mouth-

“It’s a girl.”

* * *

 

After a day of recovery and checkups, Tord was finally filing everyone into the car. No doubt exhausted after the ordeal they all endured, Matt was all too happy to sit in the back and look at the little bundle wrapped tight in Tom’s arms. The Omega was exhausted beyond words, but with a deep look of satisfaction across his features.

The baby was tucked away into her parent’s arms, so much smaller and more fragile than Tord had expected. She was estimated to be a runt, but with no defects or health problems to note. Tord had fallen in love with her the second he laid eyes on her.

He kept looking into the rear view mirror as they drove, tilting the thing down in order to only pay attention to his awestruck mate in the back. He could see Tom gently fussing eye boogers out of her eyes as they drove, Matt resting his head on the Omega’s shoulders and just staring at his daughter with absolute love in his eyes.

Maybe that was just an Omega thing.

Edd cleared his throat a moment later when Tord nearly missed a turn from staring at his mate too long. “I know you’d like to spend time with her, but can we get home safely please?” he inquired, before Tord was shaking his head out if it.

As happy as he was to have a family, he did have to keep his eyes on the road and get them home safely. It was a slow and tedious drive to arrive back at home, sure, but the moment they were in park he was all but rushing out to check on Tom in the backseat.

“How was the drive, love?” he asked, hearts practically flying over his head as the other nodded in response. He stepped out a moment later, keeping his baby girl as close as he could while Matt jogged out the other side. They all walked into Tord’s apartment together, the Alpha all too eager to help Tom up the stairs as he carried their little sweetheart to her new home.

Edd was ever so curious, though. He hadn’t heard Tom or Tord use the girl’s name since they brought her into the car, and the curiosity was finally eating him alive. “So, you gonna tell us her name, or are you going to make us call her them until we figure it out?” He inquired, playfully jabbing Tord’s side as the other only grinned in response.

Tom looked between the two for a moment, kicking open the door with one foot as he all but glided inside like a dream. The entire house smelled safe and familiar- and no doubt the soft scent of the new infant would only increase it tenfold. He felt his chest rise elated as he turned over his shoulder, smug little smile on his lips. “Tabitha.”

At first Edd didn’t hear him, but Matt’s eyes were practically alit as he clutched Edd’s arm with a happy purr leaving him. “Tabitha, dear. They named her Tabitha! What a precious name.” he sighed dreamily, before Edd was fixing the two with a big smile. Tom looked happier than he’s seen in years. Tord was all too eager to walk with Tom to the crib tucked away in their little spare room converted to a nursery.

Edd and Matt followed behind as little baby Tabitha was placed down inside of the crib, a blanket gently tucking over her sleeping form as the little pup turned and twisted to get comfortable. She was out like a light, not even fussing at all as Tom carefully moved little Tomee bear closer to her. His childhood bear.

It looked better with her anyways.

Tord could only look over the scene and smile. He had some of his closest friends at his side, a loving mate, and now a child that he could call his own. He had a job interview with a local corporation for his prosthetic designs and inventions- generally things were looking up for him in the next upcoming few years.

Thank god for the ordeal that happened at the bar all those months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I absolutely wrote another chapter to my main fic Things Go Bump in the Night, AND wrote 6k words of this in one day. Lord help me.  
> Like what you read?  
> Feel free to commission or ask for requests at https://morph-writes-shit.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
